There's Only You
by Tsubaki Jung
Summary: "Aku tidak akan pergi kemanapun, kecuali… jika hyung menginginkannya" - YunJae fanfiction/Yaoi/Warning inside!


_**There's Only You **_

_**by **_

_**Tsubaki Jung**_

_a **YunJae** -Yunho x Jaejoong- fanfiction _

_._

_Genre:: Drama, Romance, Family, Incest, M-preg  
_

_Rated:: M_

_Warning:: BoyxBoy, Yaoi, dan semacamnya. Jangan memaksa diri Anda untuk membacanya jika tidak suka karna saia tidak ingin bertanggung jawab atas apa yang terjadi setelahnya. Berhenti menulis yang tidak-tidak di kotak Review karna itu merusak pemandangan! _

_._

_Membaca dapat menyebabkan kebosanan serta serangan kantuk yang menyerang bagi siapa saja, jadi tidak perlu memaksakan diri untuk membacanya karna mungkin Anda akan terjangkit virus yang mematikan #plakplok _

_dan yang terakhir..._

**_Don't like? GO AWAY from ma note, Now! _**

**_._**

**_._**

Semuanya berawal dari beberapa tahun yang lalu. Saat keluarga Jung kedatangan sosok mungil yang terlahir di keluarga tersebut. Sosok malaikat yang menjerat seseorang untuk mencintainya sekaligus menjeratnya pada dosa yang tak berujung.

Sosok itu adalah…

Jung Jaejoong.

Putra bungsu keluarga Jung yang terlahir saat salju turun di kota Seoul. Putra yang dilahirkan oleh Jung Kibum. Wanita cantik dengan kulit seputih salju, warna rambut yang hitam legam serta bibir semerah _cherry_-nya. Semuanya ia turunkan pada putra cantiknya yang lahir dari rahimnya sendiri.

Namun, sepertinya takdir tidak mengijinkannya untuk merawat bayi tersebut hingga ia beranjak dewasa. Karena… ia meninggal setelah melahirkan putra keduanya. Meninggalkan kepedihan yang mendalam, terutama suaminya tercinta, Jung Siwon.

Bertahun-tahun keluarga Jung hidup dalam kehampaan karena sosok periang dari seorang Jung Kibum menghilang. Dampak tersebut tidak hanya dirasakan para pekerja yang mengabdikan dirinya pada keluarga Jung. Keluarga yang ditinggalkan juga merasakan kehampaan dan kesunyian setelah kepergian sosok cantik tersebut.

Bahkan dampak tersebut juga dirasakan oleh putra sulungnya… Jung Yunho.

Setelah kepergian istrinya, Siwon jarang pulang ke rumah. Pria itu bahkan memilih menginap di kantor daripada pulang ke rumah yang selalu mengingatkannya akan sosok malaikat yang telah dinikahinya selama bertahun-tahun. Melupakan kehadiran buah hati mereka dan menenggelamkan dirinya dengan dokumen-dokumen yang membuatnya lupa akan artinya sebuah keluarga.

Namun, semuanya tak berlangsung lama. Karena saat putra yang dilahirkan Kibum dengan mempertaruhkan nyawanya menginjak usia 5 tahun, sosok tersebut mampu menggantikan kekosongan yang sempat hilang di keluarga Jung.

Sosok malaikat cantik yang selalu membuat semua orang tertawa saat melihat tingkah polosnya. Siwon sendiri sudah tidak lagi menginap di kantor. Ia selalu pulang lebih awal demi menemui putra cantiknya. Ia pun berjanji akan merawat dan melindungi dua buah hati mereka. Karena itu ia harus kuat untuk anak-anaknya.

Tapi sepertinya takdir tidak berpihak pada keluarga tersebut. Karena… lagi-lagi takdir merenggut kebahagiaan keluarga Jung. Siwon dikabarkan meninggal dalam perjalanannya menuju Korea. Pesawat yang ditumpanginya meledak dan tenggelam. Pihak berwajib tidak bisa menemukan jasadnya, Siwon pun dinyatakan meninggal.

Dan saat ini keluarga Jung dalam masa berkabung. Mereka kehilangan sosok pemimpin yang begitu ramah juga kehilangan sosok figure seorang Ayah. Bahkan rasa kehilangan tersebut begitu dirasakan oleh putra bungsu keluarga Jung yang saat ini berusia 10 tahun.

Ia tahu. Ia menyadarinya. Laki-laki itu kehilangan sosok seorang Ayah. Akan tetapi, ia tidak mungkin melawan takdir yang sudah digariskan Tuhan untuknya. Ia kehilangan sosok seorang Ibu sejak kecil dan sekarang… ia pun kehilangan sosok seorang Ayah.

Meskipun ia menangis, bahkan hingga airmatanya tak keluar pun tak akan bisa merubahnya. Semuanya telah pergi meninggalkannya. Semuanya.

"Jangan menangis. Aku disini"

Suara _bass _yang begitu dikenalnya. Pemuda itu menoleh ke samping dan mendapati sosok tegap yang selalu menemaninya jika Ayahnya pergi untuk perjalanan bisnis. Sosok yang selalu menemaninya saat ia merasa kesepian. Bahkan sosok tersebut selalu memberikan apapun jika ia menginginkan sesuatu.

Sosok itu…

Adalah Jung Yunho.

Kakak laki-lakinya.

"Hyung~" panggilnya lirih.

Pria itu langsung mendekap tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya. Memeluknya dengan erat seolah mengatakan jika semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Mengusap lembut punggung adiknya, memberikan ketenangan agar adik satu-satunya ini tidak merasa kesepian.

Setelah acara pemakaman selesai para kerabat juga rekan bisnis Ayahnya satu per satu meninggalkan tempat tersebut. Menyisakan dua pemuda yang masih saling berpelukan. Keduanya melihat gundukan tanah basah yang masih baru. Disamping gundukan tersebut terdapat satu makam lagi dan pemiliknya tak lain adalah Ibu mereka, Jung Kibum.

"Ayo pulang" ajak Yunho.

Pria itu menuntun adik laki-lakinya agar mengikutinya. Melangkah keluar dan meninggalkan pemakaman tersebut.

_Limousine _hitam kini tengah menunggu mereka di luar area pemakaman. Terlihat pria paruh baya yang tengah menunggu kedua Tuannya keluar dari sana.

Yunho menggandeng tangan Jaejoong erat dan membimbingnya memasuki mobil tersebut. Keduanya duduk di kursi belakang. Posisi mereka saat ini adalah Yunho memeluk tubuh Jaejoong, sedangkan pemuda itu menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang milik sang kakak.

Laki-laki cantik itu memejamkan kedua matanya, menikmati debaran jantung milik kakaknya yang mengalunkan _melody_ indah yang mampu membuatnya merasa lebih tenang.

"Hyung"

"Hn"

"Berjanjilah padaku satu hal"

"Apa itu?"

"Jangan pernah meninggalkanku. Hyung harus selalu disampingku"

"Tanpa kau katakan pun aku akan selalu disisimu, Jaejoonggie"

.

_Srak_

_._

Jaejoong bangun dan melepaskan diri dari pelukan Yunho. Kini mereka saling berhadapan. Kedua mata bulat milik Jaejoong menatap dalam sepasang mata musang milik Yunho. Pria itu pun balas menatapnya.

Seolah mengerti akan kegelisahan adiknya, Yunho mengulurkan sebelah tangannya dan mengusap lembut permukaan kulit Jaejoong. Pria cantik itu memejamkan kedua matanya. Menikmati usapan lembut Yunho di wajahnya.

"Hyung juga harus berjanji padaku, hyung hanya boleh mencintaiku dan hyung tidak boleh menikah dengan siapapun!"

Yunho terhenyak saat mendengar ucapan Jaejoong.

"Heh? Kenapa begitu? Lalu aku harus menikah dengan siapa?"

"Tentu saja aku! Hyung hanya boleh menikah denganku!"

"Bagaimana kalau aku tidak mau?"

"Joongie tidak mau bicara dengan hyung dan mengurung diri di kamar!"

Pria itu hanya bisa mengerjapkan kedua matanya berkali-kali. Bisa ia lihat jika adik laki-lakinya ini tengah merajuk dengan memasang wajah galak. Meskipun tidak pernah berhasil.

Seulas senyum menghiasi wajah tampannya. Adik laki-lakinya ini selalu saja berbuat sesuka hatinya, meskipun begitu ia tidak pernah bisa marah.

Usia mereka yang terpaut 5 tahun membuat Jaejoong selalu tampak seperti anak kecil ditambah dengan sifatnya yang sering merajuk jika keinginannya tidak terpenuhi. Yunho bahkan tidak bisa mengatakan tidak pada adiknya ini.

"Baiklah. Aku, Jung Yunho berjanji akan selalu menyayangi Jung Jaejoong dan tidak akan pernah meninggalkannya" ucapnya.

"Janji?" tanyanya sembari mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya.

_Pinky promise, right?_

Yunho menyambut uluran kelingking Jaejoong dan mengaitkannya.

"Aku janji"

.

.

.

Tak terasa sepuluh tahun berlalu begitu cepat. Sosok mungil tersebut kini telah menjelma menjadi sosok yang mempesona. Cantik, anggun dan menawan itulah gambaran dari seorang Jung Jaejoong. Bahkan saat masih menduduki bangku SMA ia menjadi laki-laki popular di sekolahnya.

Ia tumbuh menjadi sosok periang meskipun tanpa kehadiran kedua orang tuanya. Lagipula, ia masih memiliki sosok yang begitu dicintainya. Laki-laki yang selalu ada disaat ia membutuhkannya. Laki-laki itu adalah kakaknya Jung Yunho.

.

.

Pria dewasa yang tampan begitulah sosok Yunho saat ini. Pria berusia 25 tahun ini menduduki jabatan Presdir menggantikan sang Ayah saat usianya masih remaja. Memimpin perusahaan peninggalan keluarganya.

Di bawah kendali Yunho, Jung corp. mampu mengembangkan sayapnya hingga penjuru dunia. Semua orang mengakui kehebatan Yunho dalam menangani perusahaan. Ia yang mengendalikan semuanya.

Tapi… hanya satu yang tidak bisa ia kendalikan.

Yaitu…

.

_**Takdir.**_

.

Yunho keluar dari ruang rapat yang berlangsung selama beberapa jam ditemani dengan seorang pria yang menjabat sebagai orang kepercayaannya.

"Apa jadwalku setelah ini?" tanyanya tanpa menoleh pada pria di sebelahnya.

"Anda hanya perlu menandatangani berkas-berkas yang saya berikan tadi pagi. Setelahnya tidak ada lagi"

Yunho tetap melangkahkan kakinya sembari mendengarkan apa-apa saja yang diucapkan oleh orang kepercayaannya.

Namun langkah kakinya terhenti saat ia mendengar sebuah nama yang begitu dikenalnya.

"Presdir, Tuan muda Jaejoong menunggu Anda di ruangan"

Seolah ada yang salah dengan pendengarannya Yunho menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang.

"Apa?! Bisa kau ulangi"

"Tuan muda Jaejoong sudah kembali dari Jepang dan sekarang ia menunggu Anda di ruangannya. Sekretaris Lee baru saja memberitahu Saya melalui pesan singkat"

Tanpa menunggu lagi pria itu segera berlari menuju ruangannya.

Jung Jaejoong.

Adik laki-lakinya.

Jaejoonggienya kembali.

Sesampainya di sana, Yunho justru hanya berdiri diam di depan pintu tanpa berniat membukanya. Sebenarnya ia ingin segera masuk dan melihat seperti apa adik laki-lakinya sekarang, tapi ia tidak memiliki keberanian untuk melakukannya.

Dua tahun yang lalu ia memutuskan untuk mengirim Jaejoong setelah upacara kelulusannya agar meneruskan kuliahnya disana. Awalnya Jaejoong menolak, karena dia tidak mau jauh dari Yunho, tapi Yunho tetap bersikeras mengirimnya ke Jepang.

Dan sekarang adik laki-lakinya kini pulang, namun ia justru tidak tahu harus seperti apa bersikap. Karena… baginya Jaejoong bukan hanya sekedar adik laki-lakinnya.

Ia mencintai Jaejoong seperti pasangan pada umumnya dan ia sadar jika dirinya tidak boleh memiliki perasaan ini. Meskipun begitu ia tidak membuang atau mengubur perasaannya. Ia justru semakin memupuk perasaan tersebut hingga sekarang.

Saat ini orang yang begitu dicintainya berada dibalik pintu tersebut. Ia hanya perlu membukanya kemudian menghampirinya dan memeluknya erat. Sangat mudah dilakukan tapi kenapa begitu sulit untuk dikerjakan.

"Sial!"

Seharusnya ia membuang perasaan ini sebelum semuanya semakin buruk. Dengan mengumpulkan keberaniannya, perlahan membuka pintu tersebut setelah sebelumnya menghembuskan napasnya guna menormalkan debaran jantungnya.

.

_Kriet_

_._

Pintu itu terbuka. Yunho bisa melihat malaikat cantiknya berdiri membelakanginya. Sosok itu begitu rupawan. Tanpa sadar Yunho menahan napasnya saat melihat paras cantik milik adiknya. Padahal Jaejoong hanya pergi selama dua tahun, tapi kenapa rasanya ia tidak bertemu selama berabad-abad.

Rasa rindu itu semakin menggerotinya. Ingin sekali Yunho berlari dan memeluk adiknya tapi diurungkannya.

Merasa diperhatikan laki-laki cantik itu membalik tubuhnya. Seulas senyum menghiasi wajah cantiknya saat mendapati sosok yang begitu dirindukannya kini berdiri tak jauh darinya.

Melangkahkan kakinya mendekati pria yang terpaut usia lima tahun darinya. Kini keduanya saling berhadapan satu sama lain. Yunho mengenakan jas armaninya dan terlihat sangat tampan saat tubuh tegapnya dibalut jas mahal yang selalu dipakainya. Sedangkan Jaejoong, laki-laki cantik itu mengenakan _sweater_ rajutan berwarna biru tua dengan kerah _V-neck_ memperlihatkan bahu mulusnya.

"Hyung" panggilnya.

Suara merdu itu kembali terdengar saat Jaejoong memanggilnya.

"Ya?"

"Kenapa hanya diam saja? Hyung tidak merindukanku? Tidak ingin memelukku?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Apa aku boleh melakukannya?"

Laki-laki cantik itu tertawa. Ia menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangan. Kebiasaannya saat tertawa. Napas Yunho tercekat saat melihat pemandangan tersebut. Sudah lama sekali ia tidak melihatnya. Ia benar-benar merindukannya. Merindukan adik laki-lakinya.

"Pertanyaan macam apa itu. Bukankah biasanya hyung akan memelukku, bahkan hyung pernah melakukannya lebih dari itu"

"Jae, apa kau sadar akan ucapanmu barusan?"

"Tentu saja. Karena itu aku kembali. Hyung tidak suka aku kembali?"

"Itu—"

"Aku merindukanmu"

Kedua mata bulat Jaejoong menatap lekat Yunho yang juga balas menatapnya. Bisa Yunho lihat jika kedua mata bulat itu mulai berkaca-kaca. Yunho hanya terdiam ditempatnya. Pikirannya mulai berkecamuk. Padahal jarak mereka sedekat ini tapi kenapa seperti ada dinding yang menghalanginya.

Sadar akan keterdiaman Yunho, laki-laki cantik itu kembali membuka suaranya.

"Aku mencintaimu Yunnie hyung"

Jaejoong merentangkan kedua tangannya, mengisyaratkan agar Yunho memeluknya. Pria itu berjalan mendekat. Tidak ada lagi keraguan dalam hatinya saat melihat senyuman di wajah Jaejoong.

Kini Yunho berada tepat dihadapan Jaejoong. Laki-laki itu tersenyum. Sebelah tangannya terulur. Jari-jari panjangnya mengusap lembut wajah Jaejoong. Laki-laki cantik itu memejamkan kedua matanya. Menikmati usapan lembut di wajahnya.

Perlahan wajah Yunho mendekat. Menempelkan bibir tebalnya di atas permukaan bibir _kissable_ milik Jaejoong. Memberikan kecupan disana. Membawa tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya ke dalam pelukan hangatnya. Menghirup aroma _vanilla_ yang sudah lama tak dirasakannya. Begitu menenangkan.

Laki-laki cantik itu balas memeluk Yunho. Membenamkan wajahnya di lekukan leher Yunho. Menghirup aroma _mint_ yang begitu disukainya. Betapa ia merindukan laki-laki ini.

"Aku merindukanmu hyung"

"Aku lebih merindukanmu"

"Jika memang merindukanku, kenapa tidak pernah datang menjengukku?"

"…"

Jaejoong mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap Yunho. Menunggu laki-laki itu mengatakan sesuatu.

"Aku tidak mungkin melakukannya"

"Kenapa?"

"Jika aku ke sana, aku tidak yakin akan membiarkanmu terlalu lama disana. Karena setelahnya mungkin aku akan menyeretmu untuk pulang dan mengurungmu di rumah"

"Kalau begitu, kenapa menyuruhku untuk meneruskan kuliah di sana? Aku bisa meneruskannya di sini"

"Aku tidak mungkin melakukannya"

"Karena hyung tidak ingin menyakitiku. Hyung tidak ingin melihatku terluka. Benar, kan?"

"Membuatmu terluka sama saja dengan menyakitiku"

Kedua tangan Jaejoong terulur menangkup wajah Yunho.

"Tapi hyung justru malah melukai diri sendiri dan aku tidak suka"

"Aku tahu. Meskipun begitu aku tetap melakukannya dan membiarkanku terluka karena kau tidak lagi disisiku"

"Dasar bodoh! Jika terluka kenapa malah membiarkanku pergi? Kenapa tidak mencegahku?"

"Aku ingin melakukannya tapi… tidak bisa"

Keduanya terdiam. Yunho menatap ke dalam mata bulat milik Jaejoong. Sebelah tangan Yunho menggengam tangan Jaejoong, membawanya kemudian menciumnya dengan lembut.

"Jangan pergi lagi"

"Aku tidak akan pergi kemanapun, kecuali… jika hyung menginginkannya"

"Kalau begitu, aku tidak akan memintamu untuk pergi lagi. Kau akan tetap di sini bersamaku"

Laki-laki cantik itu tersenyum, Yunho yang melihatnya ikut tersenyum. Sudah lama ia tidak tersenyum seperti ini saat kepergian Jaejoong dua tahun yang lalu.

Yunho kembali membawa Jaejoong ke dalam pelukannya. Menenggelamkan wajahnya di lekukan leher Jaejoong. Mengecupnya lembut.

"Selama di sana kau tidak selingkuh, kan?"

Jaejoong tertawa, melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Yunho.

"Seharusnya itu pertanyaanku hyung. Selama aku tidak ada hyung tidak selingkuh dengan orang lain, kan?"

Matanya memicing tajam, memandang Yunho yang kini malah tertawa.

"Hyung mentertawaiku!?"

"Tidak, bukan begitu"

"Lalu?"

"Untuk apa aku melakukannya jika di sini, tepat di depanku tengah berdiri malaikat cantik milikku"

Rona kemerahan menghiasi wajah cantik Jaejoong. Laki-laki cantik itu merasa malu saat Yunho mengatakan jika dirinya cantik. Ia laki-laki seharusnya Yunho mengatakan jika dirinya tampan bukan cantik.

"Aku tampan, hyung bodoh!"

"Tidak! Kata tampan hanya cocok untukku, sedangkan kau… cantik" katanya lagi.

"Hyung!"

"Itu kenyataannya, sayang. Kau cantik, sangat cantik"

Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal.

"Kau ini. Kenapa senang sekali mengerucutkan bibirmu seperti itu?"

"Memang kenapa?" tanyanya tak mengerti.

Yunho menghembuskan napasnya sejenak, perlahan ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Jaejoong. Mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Jaejoong. Membisikkan sesuatu yang membuat wajah Jaejoong semakin merona.

"Aku jadi ingin memakanmu, Jaejoonggie"

.

.

.

Suara erangan dan desahan menggema ke segala penjuru ruangan yang kini menjadi tempat pelampiasan mereka. Kerinduan yang mereka tahan selama beberapa tahun tersalurkan saat kedua tubuh itu menyatu. Saling mendekap berbagi kehangatan.

Tubuh seseorang yang berada di bawahnya terlonjak saat pria di atasnya menghujam tepat di titik kenikmatannya berkali-kali. Mengerang, melenguh, meneriakkan nama orang yang terkasih.

Suara derit ranjang mengiringi kegiatan panas mereka. Kegiatan ini berlangsung sejak dua jam yang lalu. Tidak ada dari mereka yang ingin menghentikan kegiatan tersebut. Mereka terlalu larut dalam hasrat yang begitu membakar tubuh mereka. Melupakan jika mereka tengah menikmati kenikmatan yang berselimut dosa.

Suara rintihan yang keluar dari bibir mungil Jaejoong menjadi alunan music tersendiri yang mengiringi kegiatan mereka. Membuat Yunho semakin bersemangat mencumbu tubuh polos yang berada di bawah kungkungannya.

Keduanya tidak bisa kembali lagi. Karena mereka telah jatuh terlalu dalam. Yunho sudah tidak memperdulikan apapun. Yang ia inginkan saat ini adalah mencintai laki-laki yang berada di bawahnya.

Memberikannya kebahagiaan, meskipun harus menanggung dosa karena perbuatan mereka. Asalkan bersama Jaejoong, ia sanggup melakukannya. Apapun itu akan ia lakukan untuk malaikat cantiknya.

.

_**A few years later**_

**. **

Suara langkah kaki terdengar saat bocah laki-laki berusia 5 tahun menyusuri lorong rumahnya yang terlihat sepi. Dengan hati-hati ia menuruni anak tangga menuju lantai bawah. Tubuhnya yang gembul masih mengenakan piyama _baby blue _dengan motif beruang yang sangat lucu.

Kedua mata sipitnya menjelajah ke setiap sudut ruangan. Mencari sosok yang begitu disayanginya. Ah, iya hampir lupa bukankah ia bisa menemukannya di dapur, mengingat jika sosok tersebut selalu berada di sana untuk membuat sarapan di pagi hari.

Kedua kaki mungilnya segera bergegas menuju tempat dimana sosok yang ingin dicarinya. Sesampainya di sana ia bisa melihat laki-laki cantik yang mengenakan apron bunga-bunganya kini sibuk mempersiapkan sarapan pagi. Cengiran khas anak-anak miliknya terlihat di wajahnya saat ia berhasil menemukan sosok tersebut.

Tanpa diperintah tubuh gembulnya segera berlari dan memeluk sebelah kakinya.

"_Mommy~~"_ sapanya riang.

Laki-laki cantik itu tersentak. Ia pun melihat ke bawah dan laki-laki cantik itu mendapati jagoan kecilnya tengah memeluk kakinya. Ia pun mematikan kompor dan membalikkan tubuhnya. Menekuk kedua kakinya agar sejajar dengan tinggi badannya.

Bocah laki-laki itu segera memeluk lehernya dengan erat.

"Celamat pagi _mommy~~"_ katanya lagi.

Laki-laki cantik itu pun balas memeluk putra semata wayangnya.

"Selamat pagi, sayang. Bagaimana tidurmu? Nyenyak?" tanyanya dan mendapatkan anggukkan kepala dari bocah gembul itu.

Menghirup aroma bayi yang menguar dari tubuh mungilnya, kemudian membawa tubuh tersebut ke dalam gendongannya.

"Minnie belum mandi, ania?"

Saat ditanya seperti itu, bocah itu hanya tertawa memperlihatkan deretan gigi susunya.

"Hehehe, beyum _mom"_

Laki-laki cantik itu tersenyum, "Sebentar lagi sarapan siap. Minnie bangunkan _daddy_ dan mandi, _okay_"

"Ciapp!" teriaknya semangat.

Laki-laki cantik itu menurunkan bocah tersebut dari gendongannya. Sebelum pergi, ia menyempatkan diri untuk mengecup bibir _kissable_ milik pria yang dipanggilnya dengan sebutan _mommy_. Kaki mungilnya berlari menuju kamar orang tuanya yang berada di lantai atas. Setelah kepergiannya ia kembali melakukan kegiatan memasaknya yang sempat tertunda.

Selang beberapa menit kemudian, sarapan telah siap di meja makan. Laki-laki cantik itu hanya perlu menunggu kedua orang yang selalu memberikan warna pada hidupnya.

Ia pun tersenyum saat kedua orang tersebut memasuki ruang makan. Pria dewasa yang masih terlihat tampan meskipun usianya sudah menginjak 30 tahun tengah menggendong jagoan kecil mereka. Keduanya saling melempar senyum.

Laki-laki itu berjalan mendekat. Memberikan kecupan ringan di kening pria cantik yang kini menyandang status sebagai istrinya.

"Selamat pagi, _baby"_

"Selamat pagi, hyung"

"_Daddy_ culang!"

Keduanya menoleh saat mendengar teriakkan putra mereka.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya laki-laki itu heran.

"Halucnya 'kan Minnie duluan yang poppo _mommy_" kesalnya tak lupa dengan bibir yang mengerucut sebal.

Anak laki-lakinya begitu mirip dengan Ibunya ketika ia merajuk seperti ini. Bahkan kebiasaan sang Ibu saat merajuk pun diturunkan padanya. Mau tak mau keduanya tertawa saat mendengar ucapan seorang bocah laki-laki yang lahir pada tanggal 18 febuari lima tahun silam.

Bocah laki-laki yang mereka beri nama Jung Changmin.

Anak laki-laki pertama mereka.

Entah ini anugerah atau sebuah kutukan. Setelah mereka memutuskan menikah di Paris, Jaejoong dikabarkan tengah mengandung. Tentu saja keduanya menyambut berita tersebut dengan gembira.

Kebahagiaan melengkapi kehidupan mereka setelah kehadiran jagoan kecil yang selalu memberikan warna bagi kehidupan mereka yang tertutup kabut dosa.

Setelah itu mereka memutuskan untuk pindah ke Jepang dan menetap di sana. Membuka lembaran baru tanpa menoleh ke belakang dan melangkah maju. Biarlah asal mereka bisa hidup bersama itu sudah cukup.

Saat ini keduanya merasa lengkap dengan keberadaan Changmin di tengah-tengah mereka. Hubungan terlarang ini hanya akan menjadi rahasia di antara mereka. Tidak akan ada yang mengetahuinya, karena mereka akan mengubur rahasia ini sampai kematian menjemput.

Tidak ada yang perlu ditakutkan. Karena Jaejoong tahu Yunho akan selalu bersamanya dan akan tetap bersamanya. Meskipun mereka terlahir kembali dan menjadi seseorang yang berbeda, mereka akan menemukan cinta yang memang hanya untuk kedua pasangan ini.

Karena Jung Jaejoong terlahir untuk Jung Yunho, begitu pula sebaliknya. Jung Jaejoong terlahir untuk mencintai Jung Yunho.

Selamanya akan selalu mencintai orang yang sama, meskipun harus mencari hingga ke ujung dunia pun. Keduanya akan dipertemukan oleh jalan yang bernama **'takdir'**.

Tidak ada yang tidak mungkin. Selama kau masih percaya dan akan mempercayai apa yang kau percayai. Semuanya jadi terlihat mudah jika bersama.

Jung Yunho akan selalu bersama Jung Jaejoong.

_That's final_.

Selamanya bersama.

"**Aku mencintaimu Jung Jaejoong"**

**.**

**.**

_**The End**_

_._

_._

_holla~ minna-san ketemu lagi sama saia ^^/_

_entah dapet ide darimana tiba-tiba aja nongol ide kayak gini =='_

_ff incest pertama saia dan semoga kalian menyukainya _

_tinggalkan jejak jika kalian ingin, okay_

_Ja, sampai ketemu di cerita selanjutnya_

_Arigatou na~~~ _


End file.
